Universe
A universe is a very large celestial body that, when in good condition, keeps everything inside of it inside and everything outside of it outside. Most have infinite or looping spaces when reaching the edge and have invisible borders that serve different uses depending on the universe. Most people living on Earth consider the word "universe" as the whole of existence, when in reality, there is more than one. Description Variations Some universes serve as "base" universes, in which other universes are parallel by means of similarity to the base universes, but slightly altered. Others are pocket universes in which do not normally have borders but are quite small in comparison to base universes, and highly unstable. Others are called nightmare universes because they are so dangerously unpredictable with very strong borders and horrible creatures brewing inside. Reality Strength Every universe follows its own strength - some people call this the fabric of reality. Realities in universes have different "strengths" that may be able to be broken or torn if intruded. Our universe has a decent to strong reality strength. The reality strength is like a backup to the border, which may be able to be weakened. Borders Every universe has an invisible, several mile-wide border surrounding its parimeters - and each for its own designated purpose. Borders all usually have the same strength, unless someone hammered on it for a long time. Without borders, all sorts of evil creatures would come and go where they pleased as well as red shifts rocketting out of universes. Also, without borders, the universe would "soften" into a circle and overlap into other universes, creating neutral void and absolute void space. Loop Borders Loop Borders do precisely what their name suggests - whenever something gets close to the border, it tricks their brain into thinking that they're still going forward, then turns them around and rockets them back the opposite direction of where they were going. Only Skuras, Derikas, and Deities can resist the mind tricks that the loop border plays as well as its intense gravitic thrust. This is one of the most common border types. Shock Borders Shock Borders are more of an aggressive type of universe border that delivers intense electricity to whatever touches the edge and renders them unconscious. Mirror Borders Mirror Borders are similar to Loop Borders in the fact that it messes with the edge-roamer's mind(s) and projects a mirrored image of whats inside. The spacemen become disoriented and think they are hallucinating, so they cancel their mission and head back home. Phototelekinetic Borders A more uncommon kind of border that reflects half the light intensity of the sun (not its IR or UV rays, however) as the spacemen approach it, then teleports them to their point of origin or to the closest habitable planet once their ship is about to collide with the border. Wormhole Borders A border type similar to Phototelekinetic Borders, it makes spacemen think they are about to enter a wormhole when approaching the border (which is really trickery of the mind), then the "wormhole" sends them to their point of origin or to the closest habitable planet. Contents Universes are greenhouses of life - whether its alive or not. There are all sorts of things that are housed in a universe, such as stars, planets, red shifts, galaxies, moons, gas giants, asteroids, meteors, comets, supernovas, ect. that are spread all across a universe. Physics Most universes follow rules to reality similar to Einstein's with gravity and space-time continuums not simply collapsing on themselves. However, some nightmare-parallel universes have reversed physics in which solids will take up as much space as allowed, liquids behave as solids, and gravity is reversed. Weakened Universes All borders are able to be broken if something strong enough is able to tear a hole through. The Cyrre Infestation was a horrible period where Cyrres were able to pass right through borders like ghosts. This forced the border as well as that universe's reality strength to weaken, thus causing the "rounded" shape of those universes. Ghläe and Ryquaria are good examples of this, since their edges overlap into each other from the Cyrre assaulting the borders and realities in order to get in. The overlapping area is called neutral void, and the space inbetween non-overlapping area devoid of any universe contents absolute void. Neutral Void Neutral Void is the overlapping space between two weakened universes that retains some of the traits from both places. Many elsewhere end up as common battlegrounds or wastelands, becoming the next most deadly place to go, due to conflicting traits within the NV. They are very unstable and easy to enter due to the fact that they were formed because of the borderless "loosened" universes. Physics and gravity, other than solid/liquid/gas physics, are absent in NV territory. People from both sides often argue on who should take over the NV territory since it has things from both places that claim it as theirs. Absolute Void If there are three rounded universes that have a gap between them in the center, this creates absolute void. It is the absence of everything and has no physics or gravity or reality strength. Because of this, it is easy to break into but hard to survive in. Because it is the absence of everything, beings from the neighboring universes normally don't bother trying to claim it. Category:Celestial Bodies